My love
by Hoizone
Summary: Rien à dire... à part yaoi XD


_Salut tout le monde !_

 _Je suis de retour :) (on s'en f***!) Je vous présentes... tadadam... mon premier OS de toute ma vie et mon premier lemon ! J'ai choisis de le faire sur Harry Potter (dont l'histoire et les personnages appartiennen Rowling, évidement). Yaoi ? Oui ! Personnages principaux ? Et bien, notre cher Harry Potter et Drago Malfoy 3_

 _Enjoy ! (ou pas, j'en sais rien XD)_

 _Please, laissez des comments ! Je veux m'améliorer et accéder à la perfection de l'écriture (que je n'atteindrais jamais et qui est encore loin de moi XD)_

PDV … : (je vous laisse deviner XD)

Je t'observes. Tu ne me voies pas. Tu portes un pull aux couleurs de ta maison, or et rubis, pour te protéger du froid mordant de l'hiver. Notre dernier cours avant les vacances est celui de potion... Je supposes que tu te changeras plus tard pour revêtir ta robe de sorcier... Tu éclates de rire, ce si magnifique rire qui m'envoûte, sans doute à cause d'un de tes idiots d'amis dont je jalouse secrétement la place, même si je sais que je ne l'admettrais jamais. Car eux, tu les vois sans cesse, alors que je reste dans ton ombre, malgré le fait que je sois ton ennemi juré en dehors de celui que tu dois détruire. Je voies sans cesse Dean te sourire tendrement, des étoiles amoureuses allumées dans ses yeux, un sourire passionné sur les lèvres. Une froide rage s'empare de mon cœur et j'ai très envie de lui lançer un sort impardonable, mais je me retiens. Après tout, ce n'est pas comme si nous étions tous présentement dans la grande salle qui nous permettait de manger... Tu le regardes, gêné. Tu ne sais pas quoi dire, ni quoi faire. Tu sembles hésiter, mais j'ignores pourquoi. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que je rêverais d'être à la place de ce sale voleur. Car tu m'appartiens, Harry Potter, même si tu ne le sais pas, même si tu ne me voies même pas. Alors que tu cherches de toute évidence une réponse à donner à mon secret rivel, comme si tu avais entendu mes négatives et décourageantes pensées, comme pour me détromper, tu te retournes brusquement vers moi. Nos regards, toi d'émeraude et moi de saphir, se croisent et s'entremêlent. Ils ne se lâchent plus. Mon cœur rate un battement, le temps se suspend. Je voies tes joues se colorer imperciptiblement aux yeux des autres, mais je t'observes trop souvent pour ne pas le remarquer, ne pouvant tout simplement pas éloigner mon regard de ta silhouette, mon tendre ennemi, mon détestable amour qui me torture sans le savoir. Ce rougissement, jamais je n'oserais penser qu'il me soit dû... Et pourtant, c'est bien moi que tu regardais et regardes toujours encore. Puis-je véritablement laisser exploser la vague d'espoir qui envahit mon cœur ? Je l'ignores... Mais j'ai très envie d'y croire. J'ai vraiment envie de croire que toi et moi soit possible. Donnes-moi un signe, Harry, je t'en pris. Un signe plus clair qui me permette de croire à un jour plus beau où mes sentiments seraient partagés.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

J'ai croisé Dean dans les couloirs sombres et humides menant au cours de potion. Il avait l'air au bord des larmes. Et un peu rageur, aussi... J'ai senti mon cœur se remplir à nouveau d'espoir. Deux fois le même jour, ça fait beaucoup, tout de même... Alors comme ça, tu avais repoussé ses avances ? Cela voulait-il dire que je n'avais aucune chance ou que, au contraire, j'avais toutes mes chances ? J'aimerais tant que tu m'apportes cette réponse... Pour que je cesse de me morfondre sans cesse, pour que je puisse étouffer mon amour pour toi ou pour qu'enfin, je puisse le laisser éclore et s'épanouir, pour que mes espoirs soient combler par le bohneur de nos cœurs unis.

Ce qui est et restera toujours un fait établi, c'est que tu n'es vraiment pas bon en potion... Je ne parviens toujours pas à comprendre comment tu fais pour être tellement mauvais... Et plus particulièrement aujourd'hui... Tu n'es absolument pas concentré, et ça se voit. Tu ne cesses d'effectuer plus maladroitement et avec plus d'imperfections que d'habitude les tâches minutieuses et précises nécessaires à la préparation d'une potion correct. Mon directeur de maison te dévisage d'un regard sombre et désapprobateur. Je penses qu'il craint que ton chaudron n'explose... Ce qui ne saurait d'ailleurs tarder, vu la couleur dangereuse de ta potion sans oublier l'écume et les bulles qui se forment à la surface du liquide. Mon proffesseur préféré se détourne enfin, laissant ainsi l'occasion à Hermione de sauver la situation, avant que celle-ci ne dégénère complétement. Elle ajoute divers ingrédients en plus, touille un peu, et ta potion prend enfin la bonne couleur, perdant du même coup son aspect dangereux. Elle est terminée... Severus fronçe désagréablement les sourcils lorsqu'il s'en rend compte et regarde d'un œil suspicieux la sang de bourbe de Griffondor. Il vous enlève des points, comme d'habitude, rien d'anormal.

Ma potion ? Elle est déjà terminée depuis un bon moment déjà... Ainsi, j'ai pu t'observer à loisir, malgré le regard confus et surpris de mon directeur de potions, sans doute décontenancé de voir mon regard chargé d'amour posé sur toi continuellement. Il ne fit pourtant aucun commentaires désagréables et sarcastiques à ce propos, sans doute parce que cela concernait, en quelque sorte, la maison de Serpentard et qu'il se refusait à dénigrer sa propre maison. Je continue à te dévorer du regard. Tu n'as plus rien à faire. Tu te retournes vers moi. À nouveau, nos regards plongent l'un de l'autre. Tu te détournes presque aussitôt. Je me demandes pourquoi mais n'arrêtes pas pour autant ma contemplation pendant le reste du cours, croisant de temps en temps et brièvement ton regard troublé par des sentiments confus inconnus, qui me donnent le loisir de continuer à espérer.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Je n'avais pas eût faim. Je m'étais donc levé assez rapidement de table, échappant de justesse à mes fidels et lourds boulets Crabe et Boyle, grâce, de façon assez surprenante, à Hermione et Ron qui se mirent à provoquer les deux idiots. J'en avais profité pour filer en douce tout en me posant milles questions sur le pourquoi tout d'un coup les meilleurs amis de Harry qui mé détestaient se mettaient brusquement à me filer un coup de main. J'avais cependant rapidement abandonné mes supporistions plus plus douteuses les unes que les autres.

J'erre donc actuellement dans les couloirs labyrinthiques des cachots, suivant les lignes sombres tracées par l'humidité. Je n'étais jamais allé jusqu'ici. Je m'engouffre dans une ouverture sombre, au détours d'un croisement, plus ou moins camouflé par une statue en ruine. J'avance pendant quelques (mais insupportablement longues) minutes dans l'obscurité la plus complète en me guidant de mes mains, avant de ressurgir... En pleine lumière, près de la salle sur demande. Un sourire se glissa sur mes lèvres. Je venais de découvrir l'un des nombreux passages secrets et oubliés de ce château, celui-ci pouvant m'être d'une opportunité fortuite puisque j'aimais fuir mes insomnies dans ce lieu, pouvant m'y entraîner à jeter des sorts divers et variés.

Des pas se stoppèrent tout près de moi et un hoquet de surprise me parvînt aux oreilles. Je redressais la tête, lentement, et me figeais instantanément, pétrifié par tes magnifiques prunelles émeraudes. Le monde aurait pu s'écrouler à ce moment-là que ni l'un ni l'autre n'aurait véritablement réagi, je crois. Nous nous étions plongé dans un autre monde... Un monde où nous étions les seuls à exister, où nous n'existions que l'un pour l'autre. Notre monde. Nous n'avions plus besoin de mots. Nos regards parlaient pour nous, renvoyant à chacun tout l'amour et le désir cachés au fond de nos cœur depuis des années, depuis bien trop longtemps. Tu t'avances tout doucement vers moi, avec précaution, n'osant certainement pas trop y croire. Je fais un pas silencieux vers toi. Nous continuons ainsi jusqu'à ce que la distance entre nos deux corps ne se réduisent qu'à quelques centimètres. Nous restons ainsi encore pendant quelques instants, à nous dévorer mutuellement du regard, avant que je ne craque le premier. Je te prends par la taille, les yeux chargés de désir. Tu observes mes lèvres avec envie. Je les approches lentement des tiennes avant de les frôler doucement. Tendre et chaste, le baiser se brise rapidement. Mais ce n'est pas assez... Pas après tout ce temps à patienter et à réprimer nos sentiments. Ce contact trop bref ne suffit pas à tarrir la soif de l'autre que je sais que nous éprouvons tout les deux. Je m'empare donc plus passionèment de tes lèvres. Tes bras entourent mon cou et m'enlaçent alors que tu commences peu à peu à participer tout aussi activement que moi au baiser. Le rythme de nos lèvres, l'une contre l'autre, s'harmonise, les laissant se carresser, s'effleurer avant de repartir à l'assaut de l'antre chaud et humide de l'un ou l'autre. La température monte graduellement de plus en plus rapidement entre nous. Nous n'en pouvons plus. Répondant à notre besoin impétueux d'initimité, la salle sur demande apparaît. Je t'entraîne à l'intérieur, sans pour autant lâcher ton corps contre le mien, sans quitter tes lèvres et ta langue sucrée. Je te plaque brusquement contre la porte que je viens de refermer d'un coup de pied. Nous sommes dans une chambre aux couleurs réunis de nos deux maisons, Serpentard et Griffondor, mais nous n'en avons cure. Chacun de nos mondes ne comptant plus qu'un seul être : celui que nous aimons et désirons par dessus tout. Tes lèvres m'ensorcellent mais je me sens tout de même de plus en plus attiré par ta peau douce et sucrée. Mes mains s'engouffrent sous ta cape de sorcier pour se plaquer sur ton torse, découvrant avidement la douceur de ta peau laiteuse. Je trace un chemin avec ma langue jusqu'à ton cou que je me mets à embrasser, sucer et mordiller avidement. En même temps, mes doigts se mettent à penser tes petits boutons de chaire roses, zone sensorielle très sensible. Un gémissement t'échappe alors que ta tête se renverse en arrière, ton délicieux souffle saccadé m'enflammant presque autant que ton petit cri aigu étouffé. Je n'en peux plus... J'ai besoin du contact de ta peau se frottant contre la mienne. Je me débarrasse donc du tissu devenu trop genant, jetant à travers la pièce je ne sais où nos capes et nos pantalons. Je me plaque contre toi pour mieux ressentir ta chaleur alors que tu gémis un peu plus fort, sans doute à cause de nos deux virilités dressés entrant en contact, encore séparées uniquement par le tissu de nos boxers. Nos reins commençent à bouger en rythme. Je m'éloigne rapidement de toi, ne désirant pas que les choses se terminent aussi vite. Tu me fais une petite moue. Tu en veux plus. Je te souris malicieusement en dévorant ton corps parfait du regard. Je me baisses ensuite pour enlever le reste du tissu qui te recouvre. Je contemple un instant ta verge avant de la lécher sur toute sa longueur. Un long frémissement secoue ton corps alors que je t'entends pousser un « Han ! » très... sexy. Satisfait par mon petit effet, j'enfourne ton membre dans ma bouche avant e commençer de long va et vient, m'amusant à varier mon allure pour te frustrer. Je te sens te raidir de plus en plus. Tu es presque à bout. J'arrête brusqement mes va et vient pour prendre délicatement ton gland entre mes dents et le suçer délicatement et sensuellement. Un petit cri de surprise t'échappe alors qu'un liquide chaud et âcre se répand dans ma bouche. J'avales et me lèches les lèvres en me redressant avant de reprendre possesion de ta bouche tentatrice. Je t'entraîne lentement vers le lit où je t'allonges doucement sous moi. Tu me souris doucement, confiant et amoureux. Le désir que je vois luire dans tes yeux me rend fou. Je te laisses humidifier à souhait mes doigts pour ensuite les laisser trouver le chemin de ton intimité encore inviolée. Un, puis deux, puis trois. J'y vais doucement, m'arrêtant à chaque fois que tu sembles avoir mal, désirant par-dessus tout rendre ta première fois magique. Quand tu me fais enfin signe que tu es près, je me plaçes entre tes jambes avant de m'enfonçer doucement en toi. Tu grimaçes. Des larmes roulent sur tes joues teintés d'un rose délicat. Je les embrasses, te murmures des mots doux. Lentement, je te sens te détendre. Tu me fais signe de bouger. C'est ce que je m'appliques à faire lentement, mais le désir me consume trop et l'étroit étau dans lequel mon sexe se trouve m'embrouille profondèment. Mes mouvements s'accélèrent pour enfin trouver ta prostate. Tes cris se font plus forts, plus aigus et réduisent ma raison à néant. Je ne suis plus qu'un océan de sensations. Des étincelles passent devant mes yeux. La fin est proche. Tu te libère entre nos deux corps unis alors que ton ton être se resserre autour de mon membre dur. Je viens en toi et m'écroule sur ton torse. Ma langue vient chercher le liquide que tu as semé sur ton torse avant que je ne me retire doucement de toi. J'entrelaçes nos doigts et te baise le front. Tu souris avant de te blottis contre moi en baîllant, épuisé par nos ébats. Mes bras se referment sur toi alors qu'un sommeil profond et réparateur vient s'emparer de moi, le sourire aux lèvres.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Le lendemain matin, nous nous dirigeons ensemble dans la grande salle, nos mains liées par un serment indestructible. Nos camarades nous dévisagent tous, éberlués. Certains nous sourient. D'autres nous regardent avec dégoût, mais nous n'en avons cure. Nous sommes enfin heureux et ensemble... pour l'éternité.

 _ **FIN**_

 _Hoiz : Et voilà ! Fin de mon premier OS et premier lemon ! J'espère que ça vous aura plû parce que j'ai quand même un peu galéré pour l'écrire ! Et n'hésitez pas à me conseiller ! Je ferais tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour m'améliorer !_

 _Drago : C'est cool, je suis avec Harry 3_

 _Harrry : La ferme... /_

 _Drago : He ! Regarde Hoiz, il rougit !_

 _Hoiz : C'est trop chou... 3_

 _Harry : N'importe quoi ! Et puis, d'abord, c'est même pas bien écrit !_

 _Hoiz : … * commença à s'avançer vers Harry avec un grand sourire de psychopathe*_

 _Drago : Un conseil... Cours._

 _Harry : * se barre à toute allure, poursuivie par une Hoiz en furie qui lui balançe des ustensiles de cuisine (me demander pas pourquoi...) *_


End file.
